


Arrested for HEART THEFT

by genuinelyTerrifying



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinelyTerrifying/pseuds/genuinelyTerrifying
Summary: [Idea is from Kokichi's Love Suite fantasy]Saihara Shuichi, a world-class detective, has been given the task to find out the whereabouts of DICE's leader, Ouma Kokichi.  He doesn't expect his heart to get captured so quickly by the rather short supreme leader.Note: This is my first Danganronpa fanfiction, so I apologize of the characters are extremely OOC!





	1. Chapter 1

Ouma Kokichi grinned widely and snickered, mashing his foot harder onto the accelerator pedal. Behind him were fifty DICE members, each of their cars holding one thousand to ten thousand dollars. Behind the members of DICE were police cars, sirens wailing loudly in Ouma’s ears. Ouma cheered in his own car, the ear-piercing screeches of the sirens pumping more and more adrenaline into his body. He made a sharp turn onto a lowly populated street. Pressing and holding a red button in his car, Ouma ordered everyone to scatter, confusing the trail of police. Ouma laughed maniacally, knowing that some of his members would be caught. And honestly, Ouma’s favorite part of a bank robbery was recovering his captive members. It was fun, exhilarating, and the furthest from boring that you could get.

Three members down. Five members down. Seven members down, forty-three members safe. Kokichi let out a breath of relief, knowing that bailing seven people out of jail wouldn’t be as difficult as thirty. Once Kokichi got back to the chosen hangout spot, a rather secluded part of a thick forest, he double and triple checked to make sure that they had all forty-three members. Walking through the thick greenery around them, they entered a hidden hole in the ground, one that led to the base of the largest criminal group in the world.

\-------------------------

Saihara Shuichi sighed, taking another sip of his highly-caffeinated coffee. “Kyouko, I’m almost certain that we’ve hit another dead end,” Saihara muttered to his partner and friend, Kirigiri Kyouko. Kirigiri simply hummed back, still looking through the several files that littered her desk. “There has to be something,” she replied after half a minute. Kirigiri and Saihara were the two best detectives in the world, and it was heavily rumored that there was no mystery that the two couldn’t solve. But, when they were assigned to locate the whereabouts of the infamous leader of DICE, Ouma Kokichi, it felt like an impossible feat. The challenge, however, merely fueled their desire to see Ouma behind bars. Kirigiri walked over to Saihara’s desk, putting a light hand on his shoulder. “Sleepless nights aren’t going to make finding Ouma any easier, Shuichi,” Kirigiri said in a soft voice, knowing that Saihara was planning on staying up the entire night. “I suppose you’re right,” Shuichi sighed, standing up and heading to his bed. Kirigiri fell asleep long before Saihara did, Saihara being kept up by thoughts of insecurity and Ouma.

The next day, Saihara got up before sunrise, and decided to go to the nearest grocery store to pick up a pack of instant ramen. Instant ramen was nice: it didn’t interfere with work much, since it barely took any time to cook. However, when he arrived, he was greeted by black hair with violet tips that sprayed out in all directions, the unmistakable hairstyle of Ouma Kokichi. He was dressed in an interesting outfit, one that seemed like it was put together to draw attention. A purple crop top was worn over a tight, black, long sleeve shirt. It was accompanied by a pair of distressed shorts over leggings. On one of the back pockets of the shorts, acrylic stars were carefully drawn next to dark clouds and a crescent moon. On top of all that, Ouma wore a lace choker around his neck, one that seemed like it’s entire purpose was to be worn by the rather short man. Shuichi couldn’t help but gawk at how tight the distressed shorts were- was it even legal for guys to wear shorts like that in public?

Despite the view, Saihara knew that he would have to intervene between Ouma and whatever criminal feat he was attempting to accomplish. Saihara took a step towards Ouma and the cashier, and observed the situation. Ouma was dangerously close to the cashier, the cashier clearly uncomfortable. Ouma had a bottle of grape Panta in his hand, the other hand being used to prop up his chin. He had a large grin on his face, almost in a seductive manner. The cashier took a step back as Ouma leaned in further. That’s when Saihara decided that it was time to intervene. Before he could, though, a girl with two, long dark brown pigtails kicked Ouma behind his knee, making him collapse onto the floor. “Stupid Ouma,” she sneered, “stop trying to fuck the cashier into giving you a dollar twenty-five worth drink, you piece of-” “And a lovely morning to you as well, Harukawa,” Kokichi snickered, before feeling Harukawa’s foot mash onto his chest. “Ah- Harukawa, y-you’re hurting me,” Ouma said with a sudden sob, large tears forming at the end of his eyes. “Oh, shut up and pay for your damn drink,” Harukawa said in a lighter tone as she took her foot off of the now-giggling Ouma.

“Th-That’ll be $1.25,” the cashier stuttered, confused as to what had just happened. Ouma reached into his back pocket, the one littered with bright stars, and his grinning face changed into one of shock. “Oh, oh no, I forgot my wallet back at base! Harukawa, would you be a dear, and-” Ouma started to say, but was interrupted by Harukawa grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up into the air. She checked the other back pocket of his shorts, and pulled out a bright wallet that had a rainbow design. Harukawa tossed Ouma to the side, Ouma quickly balancing himself, as she took out $1.25 and handed it to the cashier. Harukawa grabbed the grape Panta and tossed it at Ouma’s head, Ouma quickly catching it before the bottle hit his head. “I almost thought you weren’t going to come today,” Ouma said to Harukawa, who was apologizing to the cashier. “How could I miss my daily meet-and-greet with the most hated person in the world,” she questioned sarcastically, no real mean intent in her words. With that, they parted ways, Ouma leaving the store and Harukawa going in to buy whatever it was that she needed.

Right before she walked away from the cashier, though, she hesitated, then turned around to directly face Saihara. “You,” she hissed under her breath, stony gaze boring into Saihara’s skull. Saihara tried to reply, but Harukawa’s gaze made Saihara’s throat dry from fear. “You were watching Ouma and my conversation,” she continued, taking more intimidating steps towards Saihara. Saihara took a small step backwards, but could not do much more. He felt as if he was paralyzed. “You know who Ouma is, do you not? Who are you?” the girl hissed, inches away from Saihara’s face. He could see the bright gleam of a dagger in her belt, one that could not be seen from far away. “I-I do not know who Ouma Kokichi is,” Saihara stuttered, heart racing a mile per minute. Most people didn’t know the leader of DICE’s name, as it was mainly kept away from the public. Harukawa’s eyes squinted in suspicion, and stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. After a while, Harukawa sighed and muttered something about “being too suspicious these days”.

Saihara finally let himself breathe after Harukawa had gone into the isles of the store. He left the grocery store, reflecting on the new information he had discovered about Ouma.  


  1. Ouma commented on almost missing a day of seeing Harukawa. This implies that he comes to this shop every day during the early hours to avoid attention (the store was completely empty).
  2. Harukawa, most likely a last name, seems to be a somewhat close friend of Ouma’s. She should be researched in case she holds any leads to Ouma’s whereabouts.
  3. Ouma Kokichi is a lot more attractive in person than on paper.



Saihara made these mental notes to himself, quickly shaking his head to remove the third point. It was unnecessary to his investigation, and it shouldn’t matter that Ouma’s appearance was exactly his type. Needing to rid his mind of Ouma’s shorts, he thought about how useful the newfound information would be investigation-wise. Saihara picked up his walking pace, excited to tell Kirigiri the good news.

Kirigiri woke up to the smell of slightly burned toaster waffles. She groaned, checking the alarm clock placed next to her bed. “5:50,” she mumbled, loud enough to catch Saihara’s attention. “You’re making waffles at 5:50 in the morning.” Saihara nodded, using his hand to signal Kirigiri over. Kirigiri sat up, stretched, and sluggishly made her way over to Saihara. “What,” she asked, looking at the newly-filled page of Saihara’s notebook. “Ouma,” Saihara said, swallowing his food, “goes to the grocery shop nearest to us. He has a friend whose last name is Harakawa, we should consider researching her in case she has any leads as to where Ouma’s hideout is.” Kirigiri nodded along, surprised that Saihara would see Ouma at such a casual store. “When?” Kirigiri asked, with Saihara immediately responding “4 am”. Kirigiri decided to not question Saihara on why he had gone to the grocery store at 4 in the morning, but instead ask him who else was with Ouma. “No one, he was by himself. Buying this grape soda, Panta, I think. Casual clothing too,” Saihara explained, voice nearly cracking during the last sentence. It’s hard to speak when all you can see are painted stars and clouds on a curved surface.

“I’m going there again tomorrow morning,” Saihara said after a long silence. “I may be able to get some information out of him via a light conversation,” Saihara said, although his words felt fake somehow. Was he sure that he was only going for information? Part of Saihara wanted to talk to the criminal mastermind, not just to find out where his hideout was. Saihara felt like he was in highschool again, falling over any pretty boy or girl that he saw. Luckily for him, he was always too nervous to tell any of them, which saved him a lot of embarrassment in the long run. “That sounds like a good idea,” Kirigiri said, snapping Saihara out of his thoughts. And with that, Saihara and Kokichi spent the day looking over their new information and researching people under the last name ‘Harukawa’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any grammar mistakes, please mention them!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Saihara woke up to the sound of soft music playing from his phone. The time read 3:30am, and Saihara quickly remember that he had set the alarm to remind him to go to the grocery store. He slipped on a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, reaching for his hat and putting it on. He then made his way over to the grocery store. When he got there, the store was completely empty besides the tired cashier looking at his phone. Saihara chose a random isle to wander into, realizing that he had no clue what he was going to buy. He had been so set on chatting with Ouma that he had completely forgotten to bring a shopping list. Saihara found himself in the soda isle, staring at a bottle of grape Panta- the same drink that Ouma had gotten yesterday. As if summoned by Saihara’s thought of grape Panta, Ouma suddenly appeared next to Saihara.

“The grape Panta is my favorite,” Ouma said cheerfully, pointing to the beverage inside the glass refrigerator. Saihara flinched at Ouma’s sudden appearance, and to Saihara’s relief, Ouma didn’t make any sort of signal that he had realized Saihara’s sudden flinch. “Oh,” Saihara replied, mentally slapping himself for sounding so awkward. He was trying to be friendly and inviting, a person that Ouma would want to talk to more. “Move, please? So I can get my Panta,” Ouma said, Saihara quickly realizing that he was standing directly in front of the fridge that held the grape Panta.

Stepping out of the way of the small man and muttering a quiet “sorry”, Saihara used the time it took for Ouma to get his Panta to check his clothing choices. The clothes he was wearing today were nothing like the clothes he was wearing yesterday. Today, Ouma wore a pastel pink sleeveless sweater, with a thin gold necklace hanging from his neck. Under the sweater, Ouma had a pair of white shorts with his name messily scrawled in permanent marker. On his cheek was a purple happy face sticker, and in his hair were three, brightly colored hair clips. Although the entire color palette was very cute, Ouma’s rather large grin contrasted the entire outfit.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” a rather smug voice said, shocking Saihara. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” Saihara apologized, breaking eye contact and choosing to look at a random drink in the refrigerator, hiding behind his hat. “Hm,” Ouma hummed inspecting Saihara. Saihara pretended not to notice, internally wishing that he had taken some extra time to find an outfit that made him look okay. He felt critically underdressed next to the supreme leader of evil. Ouma reached for his hat, surprising Saihara. Saihara tensed up and took a step back, but Ouma had already grabbed his hat. Ouma then quickly inspected Saihara, making Saihara freeze out of anxiety. “You look much better without your emo hat,” Ouma finally said. “P-Pardon?” Saihara asked, but knew he wouldn’t receive any sort of response. Ouma handed Saihara’s hat back to him, Saihara unsure whether to hold it or to put it on his head. He decided to just hold it.

“What’s your name?” Ouma asked, hand placed on his hip. “Saihara. Shuichi,” Saihara responded, hesitating between the two words, then freezing up. Talking to Ouma had made him forget all of his responsibilities and his role in life. He was a world-class detective, and it was rare for someone not to know his name. Judging by the way Ouma’s eyes widened, he seemed to realize the same thing. “Saihara Shuichi? Like, the Saihara Shuichi?” Ouma excitedly said, much like a child would. Saihara nodded quickly, unsure of whether Ouma was faking his reaction or not. “Ohhh my gosh, do you know how many people would kill to meet you? Now I feel special, wow!” he said, the sparkle of excitement still in his eyes. Saihara was silent, unsure what to say or do. Ouma straightened his back, suddenly getting more serious. There was still a glimmer in his eye, and the grin had not left his face. “Then you know who I am, correct?” Ouma said, already knowing the answer. Saihara nodded slowly, looking away again.

Saihara expected Ouma to scowl at him, or maybe even knock him out. It would be beneficial to get rid of the best detective in the world, would it not? What Saihara did not expect Ouma to do was laugh. It was an innocent, almost childish laugh, one that made Saihara’s heart feel funny in his chest. For so long, he had thought of the leader of DICE to be relentless, striking fear in everyone who got in his way. Instead, he was a cute, childish, Panta-loving munchkin. “Why... Why are you laughing?” Saihara managed to say, voice wavering with worry. Was Ouma unimpressed? Saihara wouldn’t be surprised if he was, Saihara felt as if he could never reach anyone’s expectations. If even the leader of DICE thought he wasn’t good enough, how would he ever find the willpower to solve another case?

Saihara was snapped out of his thoughts by an Ouma waving a hand in front of his face. “Did you even hear what I just said?” Ouma said with an expression of pout. “N-No, sorry,” Saihara apologized, still confused as to why Ouma was laughing at him. “I called you pretty, dumbass,” Ouma said angrily. “And you just stood there with this mopey face. I think this is the worst insult that I’ve ever received,” he continued crossing his arms and looking away. “Sorry,” Saihara said again, not sure what else to say. It took him a moment to process what Ouma had said, but when he did, he felt his face warm up. “There we go,” Ouma teased, clearly noting the sudden pink on Saihara’s face. “For a second there, I thought that you didn’t like me! But no, it turns out that you’re just dense!” Ouma said, making Saihara’s face heat up more. “What? I don’t-” “Anyways, I need to pay for my Panta, so I’d better get going!” Ouma said, interrupting Saihara. Ouma skipped over to the cashier, paying for the drink normally and skipping away.

Blinking a few times, Saihara registered what had just happened, and realized that he had no reason to be here anymore. “It would be rude to leave the store without buying anything,” a small voice told Saihara, making Saihara reach for a bottle of grape Panta as well. Who knows, it may taste better than it looks! Saihara walked over to the cashier, payed for the drink, and left. When he left, though, the dark brown haired girl entered - Harukawa. Saihara kept walking, not wanting to make eye-contact with the intimidating (and armed?) girl. As he walked away, though, he could feel Harukawa’s eyes burning into the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on in the day, at 5:30pm, Saihara and Kirigiri were notified of a bank robbery that they were expected to investigate. According to the message, it was planned and executed by DICE, and was still going. Saihara quickly woke Kirigiri up, and they both hurried to be at the bank. Saihara was almost looking forward to seeing Ouma, if he was even there. “Shuichi,” Kirigiri said, catching Saihara’s attention. “You’re different today,” she commented, “you aren’t wearing your hat, and your face has been suspiciously more pink than usual. Are you sick?” Saihara shook his head ‘no’, resisting the urge to laugh.

“Was Ouma at the grocery shop this morning?” Kirigiri asked, making Saihara’s face heat up some more. It was hard to think of the cute, flirty shopper as a dictator who lead the largest crime organization in the world. “I-” But before Saihara could think of something to say, a loud vehicle raced past Kirigiri and Saihara, followed by three other vehicles. “It’s DICE,” Kirigiri stated, even though Saihara had already known. Behind the three vehicles was one with its windows down, and Ouma leaned out of the open window, wind whipping his hair back. “Bye, Mr. Detective!” Ouma shouted, blowing a quick kiss to Saihara.

Saihara pointed towards himself with confusion, even though he very well knew who the kiss was meant for. He felt Kirigiri look directly towards him, but he was much too busy watching Ouma’s car speed off into the distance. Kirigiri was silent, as she usually was. She started to suspect that Saihara had feelings for the criminal leader, based off the clearly-blushing Saihara next to her, but decided to stay silent until she was absolutely sure.

Saihara, once again, got up early in the morning to make his way to the grocery store. He picked up his hat to put it on, hesitated, then put it back down. People often told him to stop wearing his hat, but he never listened to them. If anything, he needed the hat more to hide from their complaints. Saihara bit his lip in confusion, wondering why he let Ouma’s remark be the one that convinced him to not wear it. He wasn’t supposed to care about Ouma’s opinion, right?

Sighing, Saihara left the hat and walked over to the grocery store. When he entered, instead of seeing Ouma, he saw Harukawa standing there, waiting for him. He walked in slowly, trying not to show his nervousness (and failing miserably). “I knew you’d come,” Harukawa sneered at Saihara, making him tense up. “I... I need to get some milk,” Saihara quickly said. He didn’t really need milk, he only needed an excuse to get out of this situation. Sadly, it didn’t work.

“Yeah? You also need to see Ouma too, huh?” Harukawa said just as quick, making Saihara’s face flush with embarrassment. Before he could deny the fact, Harukawa continued. “You know exactly who he is, don’t you? And I know who you are, Saihara Shu-” “Hey! You’re not wearing your hat!” an excited voice yelled behind them interrupted.

“Ouma, what a joy to see you,” Harukawa said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Ouma didn’t pay any attention to her, and instead hopped over to Saihara. “You look soooo much better,” Ouma commented, a large smile on his face. “You said that yesterday,” Saihara said with a small grin. Ouma’s constant energy made Saihara feel at ease, all his nervousness disappearing into the air. “Yeah, well I’m saying it again!” Ouma continued, grabbing Saihara’s wrist and walking towards the soda aisle.

Ouma was holding onto Saihara’s wrists a bit tight, but Saihara didn’t mind. He almost found it cute how excited Ouma was to get his daily grape Panta. When they reached the soda isle, Ouma pulled Saihara close to both himself and the glass of the store refrigerator. If Ouma’s hand was off his wrist and next to his shoulder, Ouma would practically have him pinned up against the refrigerator. The mere thought of being pinned to any sort of wall by Ouma was... exciting, to say the least. Saihara felt lightheaded because of the sudden intrusive thought.

It was too obvious how riled up he was by Ouma, but if Ouma realized it, which he most likely did, he didn’t show it at all. “Is Harukawa bothering you?” he whispered into Saihara’s ear, his voice unnaturally serious. “N-No,” Saihara responded right away on instinct, not able to say that someone was bothering him. It was a trait of his that got him bullied a lot in his early school days.

“No, Saihara, I’m serious, you shouldn’t stay around her,” he said in a quieter voice, tone still serious. Saihara was trying to make sense of what Ouma was saying, but it was difficult when Ouma had gotten so close that he felt physically sandwiched in between the cold, refrigerator door and Ouma’s body. He appreciated the cold temperature of the glass door behind him to soothe the scalding heat tingling through his body whenever Ouma moved closer. He knew his face was very red at the moment, and even sent a prayer to Atua that Ouma wouldn’t mention it.

Saihara’s breath was getting a bit heavy as Ouma kept trying to talk to him, but none of Ouma’s words were getting through. Some point through Ouma’s monologue, the whispering started to sound more seductive, his intentions clearing aiming to rile Saihara up further. And it was working almost too well. At last, Ouma took a quick step back, giving Saihara space to cool down. “Anyways, you’re in the way of the Panta again,” Ouma giggled, as if nothing had happened. When Saihara moved out of the way, he noticed Harukawa staring directly at him and Ouma. Is that why Ouma had stopped? He was trying to warn Saihara about something Harukawa-related, what if it was important? Saihara regretted not listening to whatever Ouma was saying and instead letting his hormones get to him. He was nearly twenty-five, not sixteen, why was he acting like this?

Today, Ouma was dressed in a signature DICE outfit, but without the dictator cape, hat, or mask. Without the large cape, Saihara realized that his DICE outfit was a lot tighter than he had originally thought- Wait a minute, that shouldn’t be Saihara’s first thought about a DICE outfit! Saihara shook the thoughts from his head, mentally scolding himself to not have those sort of thoughts about an enemy. “Come with me to the register,” Ouma said, but in a somewhat quiet voice. Saihara nodded once, still flustered from Ouma’s earlier actions.

When they got there, Ouma let out a large, dramatic gasp, patting on the two shirt pockets that the dice outfit had. “Oh gosh,” he said, loudly towards Saihara. “I’ve forgot my wallet, what am I going to do?” Ouma giggled, nudging Saihara. With a sigh, Saihara pulled out his wallet and paid the cashier $1.25 for the grape Panta. When the transaction was complete, only then did Ouma pull out his rainbow wallet out. With a laugh, Ouma said, “I lied, I had my wallet the entire time!” “I know,” Saihara replied with a small smile. It seemed to shock Ouma, but that could be an act. “I’m a detective,” Saihara continued, “how could I not notice?”

“Wow,” Ouma said, a short period of silence following his words. “Then you must REALLY like me, Saihara!” Ouma concluded making Saihara tense up and step back, immediately in a defensive mode. “What? No, I have no clue what you’re talking about Ouma, you can’t make assumptions like that,” Saihara ranted on, a smug grin on Ouma’s face.

When Saihara was done defending himself, Ouma grabbed his wrist again and pulled him out of the store. “Come to the park with me,” Ouma suggested, with a smile so bright that Saihara couldn’t refuse. He was supposed to be back at his apartment at 7:00am, and it was currently 4:10am, so Saihara supposed that he had time.


	4. Chapter 4

“Saihara, race me there!” Ouma said right after they exited the store. “Wait,” Saihara tried to say, but Ouma had already sped off. Not knowing what to do, and feeling rather uncomfortable with Harukawa standing right behind him, Saihara started running after Ouma. Non-surprisingly, Ouma beat him there by a half a mile, as he was clearly a lot more fit than Saihara.

Saihara took deep breaths, tiredly sitting at the nearby bench that Ouma was perched on. “I don’t run much,” Saihara said, nervous that Ouma would make fun of how out-of-shape he was. “You should run more, so that playing tag is more fun for me,” Ouma replied, leaning towards Saihara and resting his head on Saihara’s shoulder. Saihara took a sharp breath in, surprised at the sudden contact on his shoulder.

“Hey, Saihara?” Ouma said in a somewhat timid voice, fingers brushing over Saihara’s own. “Y-Yeah?” Saihara replied in an equally soft voice, hesitant to return Ouma’s sudden affection. “Why haven’t you turned me into the police yet?” Ouma asked, making Saihara’s heart stop beating. “I-” Saihara started, stopping himself. It was a question that he had been avoiding, choosing to not acknoledge the fact that him and Ouma were enemies.

“You don’t have to answer,” Ouma continued, voice still sounding soft and distant. “I’ve only known you personally for three days, it’s weird that I can’t do anything either, you know?” Saihara couldn’t help but know that he was being honest with his feelings at the moment. And even if he wasn’t it perfectly captured Saihara’s feelings on the topic.

Ouma took his head off Saihara’s shoulder, straightening his back and returning to his usual cocky, childish self. “Well, I wouldn’t blame you, I happen to be absolutely excellent at stealing men’s hearts,” he said, with all the confidence in the world. Saihara opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. “I have nothing to do today, let’s play tag!” Saihara let out a small laugh at the supreme leader’s suggestion of tag, before denying his request. “I’m no good at running, remember?” Saihara said shyly, embarassed that he couldn’t participate in Ouma’s childish activities.

“Then, you can get better!” Ouma said, standing up and grabbing Saihara’s hands to pull him up. Saihara sighed. “I’ll try my best,” he said, scared at the thought of Ouma being disappointed in him. Saihara ended up having fun in their game, despite the fact that he got tired after 5 minutes of running. Ouma seemed to be running a bit slower to match Saihara’s pace, which Saihara was thankful about. At one point, Ouma “tripped”, giving Saihara the oppertunity to finally tag him and run away.

They ended up doing a lot of things at the park, all having a childish flair to them. After Saihara couldn’t run anymore, they looked for four leaf clovers. Ouma ended up climbing up a tall tree, pretending to lose his balance every 30 seconds just to worry Saihara. After all that, they sat down again at the same bench they did when they entered, Ouma’s smile being brighter than the sun itself. Saihara couldn’t help but smile himself, thankful for the small break from his detective work that Ouma had provided him. “Saihara?” Ouma said, looking up at Saihara with big eyes. “Yes?” Saihara replied, resisting the urge to scoot closer to Ouma. “Did you have fun?” He said, to which Saihara nodded. He really did have fun, even if Ouma had to pretend to run slower and trip just so Saihara could tag him.

Ouma leaned into Saihara again, silence gracing the two of them. After a while, Ouma started talking again. “Stay away from Harukawa, okay? She could hurt you if she sees you as a threat, and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Saihara nodded, feeling a bit sleepy from the warmth radiating off of Ouma. “Hey, Saihara?” Ouma said again, after another period of silence. “Yeah?” Saihara responded, feeling Ouma get closer. “Can I kiss you?” The sudden ask was surprising, making Saihara tense up. Saihara had never kissed someone, especially not a flirty evil leader who probably had a lot of experience on the topic.

“I’ve never kissed someone,” Saihara admitted, not wanting to disappoint Ouma with his skill level if they did end up kissing. “Never?” Ouma said confusedly, to which Saihara nodded, face flushing from embarassment. “Then, can I be your first? It would make me feel special,” Ouma cooed, a small smile on his face. Saihara did want to get his first kiss from Ouma, but he was just really worried on how it would play out. What if his lips were too chapped? What if he accidentally got some spit on Ouma? What if it was awkward and terrible, and Ouma never wanted to talk to him again?

“I might be really bad at kissing,” Saihara said, fiddling with his fingers. Ouma laughed, putting his hand on both of Saihara’s. “Is that why your heart is beating so fast? You can say no if you want,” Ouma said, voice becoming serious at the end of his sentence. “N-No, I want-” Saihara took a deep breath in. “I want you to kiss me,” he continued, voice nearly cracking from nervousness. Ouma smiled, leaning towards Saihara.

In short, Saihara didn’t regret asking Ouma to kiss him. It was soft, Ouma slightly pushing into Saihara. Ouma didn’t make any sudden movements, and didn’t try to progress the kiss into anything serious or sloppy, which Saihara was thankful for. Saihara didn’t think he was ready for anyting like that, and would probably be too nervous to ask Ouma to stop. By the time Ouma stopped, Saihara realized that he didn’t kiss back. Was that something he was supposed to do? He liked letting Ouma take control, feeling safe and secure in the kiss.

When he realized Ouma was staring at him, waiting for some sort of comment, Saihara let out a feeble “that was nice, can we do it again?” Ouma simply giggled at Saihara’s shy tone, leaning in to kiss the detective again. After plenty soft kisses, but not many, Ouma put his head on Saihara’s lap. 

Now that the sun was up, a few families were entering the park. “Ouma, shouldn’t you get going? You could be caught,” Saihara worriedly said, not even questioning why he was worried for the evil supreme leader anymore. “Yeah,” Ouma agreed, pulling something out of his phone. “You should be going too, right? Kirigiri has been texting you non-stop, it’s so annoying,” he said cheerfully, handing Saihara his phone. Saihara patted his pockets, finding that his phone was missing. Saihara was both confused and amazed on how and when Ouma had taken his phone.

8 missed calls from Kirigiri, 5 unread messages.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : It’s almost time to go meet with the Future Foundation, where are you? (6:32 am)  
 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : It’s 7, where are you right now? (7:01 am)  
 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : The meeting is at 7:30, if you don’t show up by 7:10 I’m going to leave without you. (7:03 am)  
 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : I’m getting a little worried, can you at least text me so I’ll know that you’re okay? (7:12 am)  
 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : I’m at the Future Foundation right now, if you get any of these messages, please come right away. (7:27 am)

“Ah, crap,” Saihara said, suddenly becoming shaky. “What’s wrong?” Ouma asked in an innocent voice, not knowing what hiding Saihara’s phone had done. “I was supposed to be at an important meeting at 7:30 today,” he said, voice trembling as he looked at the time on his phone. It read 7:42 am. “I should hail a taxi of some sort, I don’t think I can get to my car fast enough,” Saihara mumbled to no one in particular, sending a quick text to Kirigiri with shaky fingers.

 **Shuichi Saihara** : sorru im gping there noe (7:42 am)

Saihara didn’t care about his typos, he was much too nervous to. He couldn’t stop shaking, and could only hear the blood rushing through his body. He heard Ouma talking, but it was to distant and muffled to hear. He felt a calm hand on his own clammy one, but it was difficult to register through his worry. Saihara heard a a reassuring voice repeat his name: “Shuichi. Shuichi. Shuichi.” Saihara looked over at Ouma, who had a hand on his cheek. “Breathe with me, okay?” Ouma said, exaggerating his breathing so Saihara could clearly follow along. “It’s just some stupid meeting, okay? Nothing bad will happen if you miss it,” Ouma continued once Saihara had calmed down, but Saihara wasn’t sure if his words were true or not.

Ouma gave Saihara a soft kiss, calming down Saihara some. I have a car driving our way, I can take you to the Future Foundation, okay? Saihara nodded, coming to the sudden realization that he had been crying. He muttered a soft “sorry”, to which Ouma said that there was “no reason to be sorry”. Saihara wasn’t sure how much time had passed in between his panic attack and when Ouma’s car arrived, but it was filled with many soft kisses from Ouma on Saihara’s cheeks and lips.

“Come on, lets go to my car,” Ouma said quietly, taking Saihara’s hand and walking over to a dark purple car.


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride to the Future Foundation went pretty smoothly, even though Shuichi felt awkward being in a car driven by a man dressed in the full DICE outfit - mask and everything. Kokichi and Shuichi were in the back seat, Kokichi taking up the middle seat. Kokichi had Shuichi’s hand in his, using his fingers to feel around his hand. Shuichi wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be calming or not, but it was anyways. When they neared the Future Foundation, Kokichi brought Shuichi’s hand up for a small kiss, staying like that for a bit longer than he usually would to calm Shuichi down.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to walk in with you?” Kokichi suggested, the second question in a joking tone. Shuichi chuckled nervously, reassuring Kokichi that he was okay. He got out of the car, waving to Kokichi until the car drove away.

Shuichi took a deep breath before entering the Future Foundation, scared on how everyone would react to him arriving thirty minutes late to a 2-hour meeting. “Hi everyone,” Shuichi quietly said after opening the door to the meeting room, hating how everyone’s eyes were on him. “Shuichi. Please, feel free to join us, Shuichi,” the head director of the Future Foundation, Tengan Kazuo, said. Shuichi nodded once, going over to sit in the empty seat next to Kyoko. Kyoko sent a confused glance, Shuichi immediately breaking eye-contact. He knew that Kyoko was going to interrogate him about where he was after the meeting. Should Shuichi tell the truth? He was leaning more towards lying about where he was, but what would he say to convince Kyoko? It was almost impossible to convince Kyoko of anything but the truth.

“Where were you? I was worried,” Kyoko said to Shuichi after starting the car to drive back to the appartment. “Sorry about worrying you,” Shuichi said, looking downwards. “You have grass stains on the back of your shirt and pants, were you at the park?” Kyoko asked. Shuichi nodded, hoping that she wouldn’t ask any more further questions. “By yourself?” Kyoko continued. “Ye-” “Don’t lie to me,” Shuichi was interrupted by Kyoko, voice cold. After a long period of hesitation, Shuichi quietly said, “no, I wasn’t alone.” Kyoko sighed staying silent for the rest of the car trip.

Right when they got out of their car, Shuichi felt his phone buzz with a text message. Kyoko raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Who’s that?” she asked. “I honestly don’t know,” Shuichi responded, taking out his phone.

 **???:** helloooo my beloved shuichi!!! ur meeting is done, right? i had someone stay outside the ff to see when u left, hope you dont mind  
 **???:** ur ok right? just checking :/

After reading the text messages, a smile came up to Shuichi’s face without him realizing it. “Do you know who that is? If not, we should block them,” Kyoko said, a hint of knowing in her voice. “Let me ask them a few questions before we block them, alright?” Shuichi told Kyoko, praying that Kokichi wouldn’t say anything that would give away his own identity.

 **Shuichi Saihara:** How did you get my number?

 **???:** eh??? not even gonna answer my questions? how rude... ;-;  
 **???:** i got ur number by reaching into the heavens and getting a slip of paper from atua himself! as you may know, my connection with atua is very strong, i actually happen to be his wife!

Shuichi bit his lip, trying not to show how amused he was at Kokichi’s antics. Kyoko did not seem as amused.

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Whatever you say...  
 **Shuichi Saihara:** And to answer your earlier questions: Yes, I’m out of my meeting, and yes, I’m okay. Thank you for asking.

Shuichi put his phone back into his pocket, motioning for Kyoko to come into their apartment. He felt it buzz thrice, but didn’t check it, as Kyoko gave him a threatening gaze. “Who is it?” she asked for the third time. “A cute boy I met at a diner,” Shuichi said without much hesitance. He since the first time she asked him, he had been thinking non-stop about how to answer. “His name is Rantaro Amami, he’s an adventurer and just happened to stop by our town,” Saihara said confidently, describing one of his old, middle school friends. Hopefully Kyoko didn’t know him.

“Oh, I think I’ve seen him before, he’s quite nice, right?” Kyoko asked without suspect. Shuichi let out a small breath of relief, happy that he got Kyoko off of his tail for a little bit. He nodded yes to Kyoko’s statement, going over to the bed to check his phone.

 **???:** thats good hehe  
 **???:** hey r u free tmrw?? i want to spend time with my beloved shuichi again! make sure u dont have any dumb meetings tho

Shuichi looked over at the calender on the wall, making sure that he didn’t have anything important that day. “Hey, Kyoko?” Shuichi asked. “Yes?” she responded, not looking up from her work. “We’re free tomorrow, right?” Shuichi asked shyly, earning a soft sigh from Kyoko. “I was planning to do some more investigation on the DICE bank robbery, but Makoto has been nagging me non-stop the past few weeks to hang out. I won’t be at the apartment, so feel free to bring Rantaro over,” she said, putting a bit of emphasis on “Rantaro”.

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Yes, I’m completely free, would you like to visit my apartment as well?

 **???:** wait for realsies??  
 **???:** aww wait, i actually have to kill 30 ppl tomorrow, so i cant make it!! the to do list rules all

 **Shuichi Saihara:** You’re going to kill thirty people?

 **???:** no dummy! ofc im free, i can be free whenever i want  
 **???:** and im visiting ur apartment! when should i get there?  
 **???:** im gonna bring two bottles of panta, one for u and one for me!!

“When are you planning to leave, Kyoko?” Shuichi asked, setting Kokichi contact to ‘Kokichi Ouma’. He decided to just keep his phone away from Kyoko, so she wouldn’t see the contact name. “Six in the morning, Makoto lives pretty far away and it’s going to take me some time to drive there. I’ll text you when I’m coming back.”

 **Shuichi Saihara:** 6 am, is that okay?  
 **Kokichi Ouma:** yep! see you then <3!

Shuichi’s heart skipped a couple of beats after seeing the heart emoticon, unsure whether he should send one too. He decided against it, as he felt much too nervous that he didn’t mean it.


End file.
